Connor and Gavin Adventures (And More)
by random-nerd-posts
Summary: A list of one shots consisting of Hank, Connor, Gavin, the main four of New Jericho, and most importantly, Sumo! This is just to help me get into the groove of things. If you want to look inside, go ahead, I can't stop you. Have a good laugh between a few lines while you're at it. [Going to Rewrite for less stress on my part]
1. A New Beginning

Hi guys! So I'm starting a thing where I'm doing a hundred shorts based off of Detroit: Become Human characters. Some of it may be some pairing, but others it's just stuff to help me with my end goal of getting back into writing so I can work on a bigger WIP, name not decided yet, that is a longer version of Kara's memory erased, but with Connor and a few OC's. The list is on my tumblr, and here we go with the first chapter.

* * *

_**A New Beginning**_

Connor stood in front of the mirror, his new outfit fit him perfectly, and he was excited to go to work and not be on a mission to hunt himself. One of many reasons would have to be that he would be able to see his favorite person, Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He really missed the grumpy old man, with his crude humor, and his hugs, and Sumo. He just missed dealing with the man all together, and today was the day he got to see the drunk.

Before he could go to work, he noticed that he didn't really have a new outfit, just a new jacket and new shoes. He still looked like the machine he was. Yeah, CyberLife gave him a decent outfit that made him look professional, and that meant that if he took out his LED and changed his jacket, he would fit in with the crowd, but he… didn't feel different. Yes, his emotions were existent, and he was super grateful for that, but this was his new beginning, this was for him to be different. That meant he could wear a different outfit, if he really wanted to, but looking at his mental clock, changing his outfit meant he would be late.

Breathing in a sigh, that wasn't needed, but felt like it was necessary, Connor left his house, more like the abandoned house of Hank Anderson, and went to work, worried that he wasn't showing his new deviancy potential. When he arrived, however, the place was busy and full of excitement, something that Connor didn't know he had missed so much before. Scanning the room, he noticed the man he awaited four months to see sitting at his desk, nose deep in his work, not acknowledging his android son. Smiling, Connor went up to the man's desk before being yelled at.

"Connor, in my office, now!" Captain shouted, making the whole precinct stop what they were doing, to see who Fowler was yelling at already. Connor looked at the captain, then at Hank, who, for some reason had a sad look on his face.

This was his new beginning, why was it already going so awfully? Why couldn't he be sitting at his desk and talk to Hank. Why couldn't he just get to work already and deal with cases with his father figure. Why was life not fair? Knowing he couldn't stall for much longer, Connor goes straight for Fowler's office, and who was in there was no other than Detective Gavin Reed, Connor's nemesis. A punch to the gut feeling was shoved into Connor's body. He somehow knew what was coming up.

"Alright, sit down, you fucking deviant!" Connor did what he was told, avoiding the asshole of a detective, and he didn't care if Gavin was caring either. Connor just wanted a new beginning that was good for everyone, not just certain people.

"So, did you already have a chat with the fucking Lieutenant?" Gavin asked, clearly pissed about something, but when wasn't he pissed off at something in the world that was apparently wrong?

"Yeah, I did. Now, Connor, I want you to look at your new partner. Get acquainted, because I know you fucking beat him up four months ago, and that's fine and dandy, but if you want to stay in this precinct, you must behave! Because unlike Hank, I don't like you. I also know Gavin doesn't like you!" Connor knew it, he was being reassigned to someone he hated with his entire being. He was assigned to someone that hated him with his entire being. He wasn't okay with this.

"May I ask, Captain, why am I being reassigned to someone else? Why can I not keep working with the Lieutenant?" Gavin scoffed, but didn't say anything else. At least he knows how to keep his fucking mouth shut.

"I need you to stay in line, and I need someone to keep him in line, so like I said in the beginning, get acquainted. Now, get the hell out of my office!" Connor and Gavin stood up and left the office, after Fowler told Connor that his desk has been relocated across from Detective Reed's desk, not Lieutenant Anderson's desk. So much for new beginnings. Connor thought before sliding into his desk and getting to work. God he hated his life right now. Nothing was going right at the moment and he just wanted to perish.

After a couple of hours, Gavin actually had the nerve to talk to him. Like, it was still involved with "fuckwad" and "plastic prick," but it was a decent question.

"Why didn't you take out your LED?" Connor subconsciously touched the continuously spinning circle. Right now it was a blinking yellow. When he had entered Fowler's office, it was a constant, steady red.

"I…" Connor trailed off, thinking of a reason for not taking out his last bit of machinery that made him not blend in a hundred percent. "I don't have an answer for that actually."

"Like all the mysteries of life I suppose," Gavin said under his breath, leaving the conversation there for the rest of the day until they both got up, getting ready to leave.

"Hey, asshole," Connor looked at him, sucking in his cheeks, eyes full of I-don't-give-a-rat's-ass-leave-me-alone.

"What," he practically growled under his breath, but was caught off guard when Gavin held his fist out, a small smirk on his face.

"Here's to new beginnings," Connor preceded to fist bump the worst person in the world, whom was now his partner in a world of crime.

* * *

Alright, that makes chapter 1 a success, in my opinion. If you would, please review, so you can tell me if I need to improve something.


	2. Hankover (Hangover)

Alright, an update! Not something I'm used to anymore, but oh, well. Without further ado, here is, what I renamed, "Hankover." Sorry if it's a bit, depressing? I dunno, it's something that I feel is something that had to be addressed. Also, this is _NOT_ Hannor, unless you view it as a father-son relationship. I hate the ship because Connor is just a baby! And to clarify, I am connecting a few because it just makes sense and it just is how I do stuff, so sorry if you don't like it, or don't see i one-shot...

* * *

_**Hankover**__** (**__**Hangover**__**)**_

It all started when everyone was allowed back into the amazing, fucking city of Detroit. Hank entered the city, unable to go home because it was still considered dangerous to "roam around the street with the androids," but Hank knew better than to not trust androids. His work partner was one, and when they met up after he saw Connor, full of pride, lead those androids out of the CyberLife tower towards the rest of Markus' posse, he half expected Connor to hug him back. He also should have known that Connor never was hugged before. He should've known that when everyone returned to work that Connor was seen as a threat because of what happened fucking four months ago. He should've known that Connor was going to be paired with someone who wouldn't think twice before shooting the former deviant hunter. He just should have known that he was left in the dark, away from everyone because the one person, or machine, that he cared about was taken away from him. He just should have fucking known that life wasn't going to be simple anytime soon.

That leads him back to Jimmy's bar, where he's sitting on the bar stool and drinking the shittiest beer ever known to man, trying to drown his sorrows away. Here he was trying to forget about his shitty day where he saw Connor being forced to partner up with Gavin instead of sitting down where his old desk used to be and get back to work. Here he was trying to get rid of the memory where he himself was in Fowler's office, being told that Connor was too unstable, that he should have been sent back to CyberLife when the incident in the Eden Club was a failure. Here he was trying to kill himself a little bit more, to forget his day at work.

Sighing, he got up, paying his bill and swaying a bit. Maybe he could sway a little too much and get ran over by a car. No, that was way too simple. He knew it was too simple, instead he would go home, drink some more and play Russian roulette. Maybe he would pass out, maybe he would actually shoot himself. No, that was too simple as well. He couldn't do that to Connor. He had to be there for the shit when he needed to vent about Detective Asshole. Yeah, he'd go home… to his apartment, sit with Sumo, watch some sports and just ignore his priorities for a while.

He didn't even realize he was at a crossroad when he approached it. He could go two ways: to the apartment he was assigned, or he could go to his house. He really needed to get to Sumo, but there was that nostalgia for a little bit. Going to the house for a little bit sounded fun. So he went down the road for his house. He knew that this would be a trip that he would constantly take when everyone goes back to their homes, so he better get used to it again.

He lost train of thought again as he approached the house with its… lights on? He didn't think he left any lights on. Going to the door, Hank turned the knob and was surprised that it was unlocked. He was certain he locked it when he had left four months ago because when they were "evacuating" Detroit, Sumo saw a squirrel and ran after it, knocking him over, hurting his hip and back while breaking his key in the lock. Now that he thought about it, the knob was new as well. Someone was definitely living in his home.

Pulling his gun out of its holster, Hank slowly walked into the home to see the only android that seemed to keep him from hating the world, reading a book in the dining room. Immediately, Hank put his gun back into its holster, and he couldn't keep his face from beaming from ear to ear.

"Connor!" Hank practically screamed, slurring his words. Yup, still drunk.

The android jumped, but looked at the Lieutenant and smiled. "Hello, Hank, how was your evening?" putting the book away, Connor got up from his chair and walked up to Hank and hugged him. The man practically fell into his arms and he suddenly felt extremely tired.

"I'm doing fine, now that you're here," Hank slurred, wanting to fall asleep then and there. "Fuck the laws, you androids are not dangerous when you aren't provoked!" Connor chuckled, but frowned.

"Where's Sumo, Lieutenant?" Fuck, gotta get home somehow, Hank thought as he tried to stand up, but failed, falling deeper into Connor's arms.

"At the apartment that the fucking government assigned me to. They say that you guys are too dangerous to let us back into our homes."

"I think that's why Captain Fowler assigned me to Detective Asshole," Hank was speechless. He never heard the kid swear before. "Anyway, you are too intoxicated to walk home at a ungodly hour like this, so let me drive you back to your apartment," it was not a question.

"Alright fine, but don't fucking tell that fucking prick, Reed, where I was tonight," Connor chuckled again.

"Of course," he paused before continuing, "the only thing I'm sure you'll remember about tonight is that you drank."

"How's that, kid?"

"Because of how bad your 'Hank-over' will be," if Hank wasn't ready to fall over, he would've hit the kid for that fucking comment, instead he just grumbled.

"Fuck you, Connor!" and received yet another chuckle from the android.

* * *

Here, you guys go, if you have any suggestions, feel free to talk to me using the tumblr links in my profile. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Back to Work

Here's another chapter! I hope you guys like! I also havesome asks on my tumblr if you want to go check out the same chapter on my page because that's where my links are! Sorry if it's a little short! So, without further ado, here's Back to Work.

* * *

_**Back to Work**_

Gavin stirred away. All he could see was bright lights, and they fucking hurt his eyes. He could hear the beeping of a machine and his arms, the chest and throat felt really fucking itchy. He tried to itch them at at once, but he felt restrained by… something plastic? Felt kind of like rubber as well. He didn't want to wake up all the way, but that fucking beeping kept him awake.

"Fucking shut up!" he swatted, but again felt the restraint. He had to wake up. He had to, in order to make the beeping stop. Fucking fine, but only because the beeping is fucking annoying. Gavin sighed as he focused his sight to let him see that he was in a hospital room. He focused more as to what he was doing here and he could see the tape on his neck. No, that was bandage. Damn, why do I have ban- Oh. yeah. Fuck! Gavin cursed himself as he remembered the moment when he and Connor stormed the house with the Detroit SWAT team.

He could remember the red being spilled as the people they were busting were shooting at them, and there was so much going on that he didn't even realize he had been shot. It was until he tripped down the stairs that he had realized that the red was from him. He remembered looking around and then getting a bullet lodged into his leg. He had felt that and it hurt like a bitch. He could hear a scream ripped from from his throat. He felt like he was going to die, but here he was, in a hospital room with tubing pierced into his arm. He could feel the bandage on his leg as well. He could feel the stitches in his neck, holding the wound close. He just wanted to sleep some more and wake up at home. He didn't feel like remembering the drug bust because obviously it didn't go like he had planned.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Detective Reed," Gavin looked at the opening and saw his partner, Connor, the fucking android sent from fucking CyberLife. The company created by his fucking intelligent cousin, Elijah fucking Kamski. "I was told you might still be asleep, but I looked and saw you were in thought, so I knocked."

"What are you doing here, dipshit," he just wanted to be left fucking alone.

"I came to check up on you because you were apparently in a coma for almost three days," Gavin's eyes widened in shock. "Which lines up with the evidence because of the fact that the first sight of blood, I called for an ambulance because someone was hurt. Then, when I saw you going in and out of consciousness, the pool of blood spilling, I thought you were dying right then and there. I was scared for you."

Gavin remembered what had happened after he fell down those stairs. He could see Connor running to him, screaming his name, trying to get him to respond, but he remembers that he didn't have the strength to respond. He was looking at Connor, hearing him scream his name, getting dimmer and dimmer. He remembers his vision fading, like he was dying. He could feel his life leaving him, and yet somehow, the fucking android detective saved his life by calling an ambulance after the first sight of blood. Damn technology!

"But, I'm here," Connor nodded, but his look made Gavin worried for some reason. Those brown puppy eyes worried him sometimes.

"If I hadn't made that call when I did," Gavin held up his hand, stopping Connor in his train of thought.

"So, who sent you here to check up on me?" Connor's eyes lit up, changing the topic of a near death situation with his new partner was something that they both needed.

"Captain Fowler wanted me to give him an update on how you were doing. Now that you're awake, I can tell him so he doesn't have to pace around his office anymore, having to do another funeral for yet another cop."

Gavin nodded, looking at the wall ahead of him, hearing Connor taking a seat in the room, sighing when he lowered himself. "How's my cat?"

"I've been feeding him and giving his water. He's very large for a house cat, but I've been fond of big domesticated animals, so your cat has been fun to take care of. What's his name?" Gavin chuckled, still not looking at the plastic prick.

"Mr. Hairball," now it was Connor's turn to chuckle.

"Were you drunk when you got him?" Gavin nodded, a slight smile bleeding on his lips.

"Actually yeah. Hey, don't you have work to do?" He finally looked at the android, who looked too comfortable to move.

"Yeah, I'll leave you be, sorry, detective."

Gavin waved, but paused, "hey, dip- I mean Connor!"

"Yes, detective," Connor asked, turning around as he had a hand on the curtain to Gavin's room.

"Thanks."

Smiling from the compliment, "of course, Gavin. What are partners for? Anyways, see you when you come back to work," and with that he left the room. Leaving Gavin to his thoughts, and a ghost of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Alright, here's where I tell you to review if you think I should fix anything, but I have to say, this might not be my best work. Thanks for reading and have a nice day, and please check out my tumblr accounts!


	4. Snow Storm

Alright, so enough time not writing! Here's an update on here for our newest duo here: Gavin and Connor. So here we go, and don't forget to look at the links I put in my account to look at other asks you can ask me to write as well!

* * *

They were just investigating a case. That was what was. Nothing else. Except Connor was acting weird. It has been over a year since the revolution between android and human, and it has been eight months since he had been told to work with Connor the fucking android sent by fucking CyberLife. It's been a year since the revolution and it's fucking snowing outside, with a snow storm brewing right in the middle of fucking Detroit, and Gavin just wanted to go home before the winds got really bad and they were forced to take shelter somewhere else. That was until the lights went out.

The first noise that came out was Connor's gasps, and then everyone else freaking out. Gavin just rolled his eyes and knew he wasn't getting to his cat anytime soon, as to why he really wanted to get home because Mr. Hairball wasn't going to wait before getting into the food while Gavin was out and about getting money for the fucking feline's food. However, he looked around and it was pitch black, except for a spinning circle, and Gavin scoffed. _Of fucking course the machine didn't take out the fucking LED._

His lips pinched together when he realized that the LED wasn't supposed to be red. _The bastard feels like he's in danger, but why?_ Sighing, Gavin swallowed his pride and went to the now hunched over android. When he knelt down by him, he could feel the shuddering sighs coming from the deviant, like he was crying? No, in the middle of an anxiety attack. _Crap!_

Touching the android's shoulder, Connor froze up, but didn't stop shuddering.

"Hey, Connor," Gavin started, trying to be soothing, but felt like he was failing. "What's bothering you?"

"Amanda," Connor said under his breath. Suddenly it clicked with the ornery detective.

Amanda Stern, the teacher of his fucking successful twin brother. Gavin really didn't like being part of the family, so he changed his last name from Kamski to Reed. To break all the ties he had from the bastard. But, Amanda Stern was someone Elijah looked up to. Someone that he knew made Elijah feel like he wasn't fucking up somehow. It was a damper on the world when she passed away so suddenly from a car accident. Elijah must've made her into a software to keep Connor regulated.

"Why are you afraid of her?"

"She'll turn me back," Connor sobbed. Wait, sobbed? _Damn, he's really afraid of her._ "She'll make me fight Markus, and North, and Simon and Josh. I don't want to fight my friends!" Gavin sighed.

"Why would you be afraid of her in a snow storm?" If Gavin was an android he would have seen Connor's stress level go from 70% to 90%. Luckily there was another android working at the store who saw the stress level for Gavin.

"His tress level is too high. If it gets too high, then he'll self-destruct," Gavin looked at Connor. Something caused him to not like the snow, and he would get to the bottom of it, but he had to first get Connor to get his stress level down.

_Okay, Gavin Elijah Reed, figure out something to calm down the fucker!_

"Hey, once we're done with the crime scene, where were you going to go?"

"Home. So I could play with Sumo and relax with Hank," Gavin smiled. He knew how much the android loved Sumo the st. Bernard. That's how he felt about Mr. Hairball, his extra large main coon that wore his fur like a tuxedo. He loved that needy bastard.

"Okay, what were you going to do with Sumo? Play fetch?" Connor nodded. "Outside?" the deviant shook his head.

"I'm afraid of snow, can't stand it. Reminds me too much of the Zen Garden," Gavin nodded. The Zen garden was someplace that Amanda created in the college that Elijah loved to visit as he tinkered with his wires and circuits. Of course he would program that into the most advanced android sent by CyberLife.

"Okay, what would Hank be doing while you would play with Sumo?" Connor laughed, took a second, but shook his head. "Connor, what's your stress level at right now?"

"I… it's at," he stopped there, Gavin stared at the LED on the side of the android's head to make sure it didn't go out. He needed that to go on, and what he saw was it was blinking red and yellow. Stress wasn't critical for the deviant anymore.

Gavin rubbed the android's back, smiling. At that same moment, the lights in the building came on, and what Gavin saw was Connor hunched over, tears dripping from the tip of his nose and he was shaking so much right now.

Something happened to make Connor fear snow and despise Snow Storms, but now was not the time to figure out the whole story. However, snow storms will forever be the reason, to Gavin Reed, that he got to know the android a little bit more on the personal level.

* * *

Alright, sorry it's short, but I think quality is better than quantity. So, if you guys feel like there's something to improve, go ahead and tell me and I'll look into it. Thanks for reading and have a good day!


	5. Blue Air, White Snow

Here is chapter 5 of my 100 prompts, listed on my profile. So here you go, folks!

* * *

_**Blue Air, White Snow**_

Connor didn't have a car. He didn't bring money for a taxi and it was snowing extremely hard outside. He really didn't want to go home, but Hank already left, and Gavin called in sick. So, here he was, pacing around his desk, contemplating calling someone to come pick him up, because damn it he did not want to walk home in the snow. He didn't want to deal with the cold. He couldn't deal with the cold. He was afraid to. He was afraid to walk in the snow and see _her_. He just couldn't. Looking at Jerry's office, he sighed, the man also left a few hours ago, but Connor knew the man didn't like him one bit, so again, not many options are left for him.

He wanted to just sleep at the precinct, but he knew Hank would flip out if he didn't come home safe and sound. So, Connor took a deep breath and put on his coat and went outside. He looked up and smiled. Yeah, it wasn't so bad now, but unlike the storm in the store when there was that shooting and the blackout, it was peaceful. Connor thought he was shutting down when the lights went out and it was storming, he didn't feel like that now, but he didn't want to wait around for it to get bad either, so off he went to what was now his new home.

When he got to the crossroads, he knew it was snowing a little bit harder, making him shiver a little bit more. Something he had developed the night that he almost lost control and shot Markus after infiltrating CyberLife.

Shaking his head, he shuddered a sigh and trudged on. He didn't like this feeling of helplessness. A year had passed and he was still afraid of losing control and hearing that voice telling him that he never had control._ I need to get home! I need to stop thinking and I need to get home RIGHT NOW!_ Connor thought as he started to jog, but couldn't keep the pace due to the shivering. He had to shut that down, but he didn't know how. The snow was falling harder.

He held his quickening breath and stopped all together. He looked at the sky and it was dark grey. This wasn't good. He really needed to get out of there, but he had to get the Ha- his house first. He ignored his shivering and darted. He ran and breathed a steady beat. He stopped only because he hit a spot of ice and slipped upon his back. He looked at the sky and could feel his face getting warmer. He was crying. He hated winter. He hated Amanda. He hated Kamski. He hated snow. He loved Sumo and Hank. He didn't want to move, but he had to move faster to get out of the snow. He was afraid that if he didn't, he was going to be buried alive by the blanket of white snow. He still didn't move because he was interested in the cloud that was expellign from his breath every time he breathed out. It was a light blue, like a mixture of water and thirium. He didn't know what this meant, but if he focused on this, the snow wasn't too bad. He still hated it, and it was unbearable, but it wasn't that unbearable.

So, Connor sat up, focusing on his breath once more, he looked up into the sky. The stars we covered up by the clouds, and Connor couldn't see the moon, making it seem like the night and snow was consuming him. He could feel his stress rising, so he looked at what humans would call his breath, and he calmed down a little bit and he got up and continued onward to home.

He almost collapsed when he saw Hank's house, but he had to run to get away from the snow. When he entered the house, Hank looked at the android like he was a crazy man, but Connor didn't acknowledge the lieutenant as he went and hugged the Saint Bernard and sobbed into the dog's neck. Hank sat down by the android, realizing that he totally forgot that the deviant was petrified of snow and snow storms. Something to deal with his programming and self testing program installed into his system. Hank just didn't push it, but also didn't ask why Connor was slightly breathing blue air while he ran into the house either.

* * *

Alright, here is the chapter, feel free to tell me what you think I should fix, or not and enjoy the chapter. Also, reviews are so welcome! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Snowball Fight

Here is chapter 6 of my 100 prompts, listed on my profile. So here you go, folks!

* * *

_**Snowball Fight**_

Connor was just working on a security anomaly. He just wanted to work on this and get home. He didn't want to be here when it got dark because it was going to storm, and he hated snow storms. Sighing, he thought the security breach was just a fluke, but he had to fix it. Otherwise, someone might break the firewall and antivirus programs and destroy New Jericho inside and out.

That was what he was thinking when all of the sudden _WHAM!_ It felt like he had been shot, but no bio-components have been damaged. Connor spun around, grabbing for his gun, only to find nothing because he felt like this was more important than taking his gun with him._ Big mistake, you fucking Machine!_ Connor cursed at himself, but was about ready to punch the assailant when he heard a very similar sound. North's laugh.

Looking at the ground, Connor wanted to tackle the female android because he knew she knew that he _hated_ snow, and here she was pelting him with a _snow_ball.

"North!" she continued to laugh as Connor got hit with yet another ball of soft ice. "Stop, I have to work on this anomaly in the security before it gets dark or starts storming.

"Relax, Sherlock, I faked the anomaly so you could come over here and _have fun_. Ever heard of that word before?" Connor pursed his lips together and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not dealing with her today. Not today.

"Okay, but it's still going to storm, and I want to get home before that, so if you would, let me fix what _you_ did, and let me be," North threw another snowball at him. He was getting really aggravated at this manner of hers today.

"Sorry, Connor, but we cannot do that," that voice belonged to Simon, Connor concluded, but he still wasn't going to give up the job he was called to do, by the culprits or not.

Sighing, Connor turned and looked at the blonde android, not amused at all. "And why's that?"

Simon chuckled and pulled up the news report and showed the newest deviant, "there's no storm happening tonight either, so you're staying and having a snowball fight with us."

Connor rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen, feeling played, but he still needed to fix the anomaly North created. Even if it was… just a fucking flash drive that could have been removed. Connor sighed, and threw the flash drive and the female android and proceeded to leave the premise. Simon trying to convince Connor to stay, at least. North trying to apologize for being an ass. They both stopped cold when they saw him bend down and put his hand in the snow, picking it up and patting it down.

He turned around, with a snowball in his hands, and looking at the two, Connor spotted Markus, who was deep in thought. North and Simon looked at each other and then at Connor and smiled. They then proceeded to take cover, right next to Josh, who has been waiting for this very moment since Connor arrived to New Jericho to fix the planted anomaly by North.

Connor looked at the deviant leader and smirked. Sure, he was petrified of snow, but looking at it right now, it was glistening in the sun, untouched and beautiful. That might be the only thing Connor liked about winter in general, other than the holiday, where he gets the day off of work to spend the day with Hank and Sumo under blankets of love and joy. He couldn't wait for the tradition of Christmas to approach so he could fully experience it with his family.

When Markus got closer, Connor held the ball of snow tight in between his palms, not destroying it, but keeping it packed tight, lifting his arm in an upward throwing position, he let the ball of white, frozen water fly out of his hand, landing right into Markus' chest, with enough force to make him stumble backwards, but not fall. Looking up, he looked at the head of the security of New Jericho and frowned.

"Connor, what nonsense was that?" Connor looked at his feet. He didn't mean to make Markus upset. He didn't know that the deviant leader was not into this sort of charade. North, Simon and Josh sure as hell tell him not to throw it, in fact they encouraged it. He wasn't being very human at the moment, and he blames North for that.

"I expected to have myself thrown off balance, not stumbling. Try better!" Connor looked up, his brown eyes showed confusion, not sure how to react, not expecting to be pelted with yet another snowball, being sent backwards onto his back by Markus himself.

Sitting up, Connor wiped the snow off of his face and smiled. This was something that he didn't expect to enjoy. Here he was, grabbing snow, the same thing that made him afraid of Amanda Stern, or the AI of the deceased woman, made him happy. He was happy to be in the snow, with his friends, with his allies. He was happy to be in the snow, playing and not caring about what bad guy he had to catch, or when he had to be home to let Sumo out so he doesn't pee in the kitchen by the food and water (Connor really hated cleaning that up before Hank got home, but knew it had to be done). He was just happy to be outside for once, and it felt good to not have a purpose to do something like this.

He took his hands and formed another snowball and kept throwing the snow at everyone, and they were throwing snow at him and each other until dark, until it started snowing and until it was past midnight. That was When Hank came by to see where Connor had gone to, worried that he was having a panic attack, or shot dead, or something in between. He had no idea that Connor was for once having fun, laughing and playing in the weather that made him the most fearful and unsafe. Seeing this, Hank sat in the car and waited until Connor had enough to take him home, covered in snow and joy.

* * *

_What?! _Two updates in one day?! Oh, well, ore words for you guys to read! Anyway, when you can, or not, feel free to review what you think about my writing so far. I'm not checking it, other than spell checking, so some parts might look like they weren't read over, and that's because they weren't. Anyway, have a good day my friends!


	7. Dark Morning

Here is chapter seven of the hundred prompts! Look at my profile to see what's next! Without further ado, and also I need to go to bed, here it the chapter!

* * *

_**Dark **_**_Morning_**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Gavin cursed at the alarm clock. He knew what time it was. He knew he had to get up, cook a lunch, get cleaned and go to work. That's why he was up two hours before going into the precinct. He just didn't want to do any of that didn't want to go into work. He didn't want to see the plastic prick, or Lieutenant Anderson. He didn't want to be reminded of his brother, or of the date today. He just didn't want to do a lot today. It was her birthday after all. And it was the anniversary of her death. God, Gavin hated today because of today. He hated driving today. He hated being a police officer today. He hated everything today, except for Elijah. The only thing that made him happy today was his twin brother. They loved her the same and mourned her the same. They cared so much about Chloe before the accident, and after, but there really wasn't anything that they could do. Considering she was pronounced dead at the scene. Gavin could remember everything that led up to that moment at the intersection.

He could remember getting the call from Elijah.

**XxX**

_Ring!_

"Hello?" Chloe ran to Gavin's phone and picked it up first. Much to her older brother's annoyance. "Elijah! How nice to hear from my favorite twin bro!" Gavin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Today was her twelfth birthday, when the twins had just turned fourteen last week.

It was just them in the house by the water (I making it the one that we saw in the playthrough, meeting Kamski) because their parents were always on business trips, and since Elijah's IQ was through the roof, he got to go to college so many years early. Amanda was like a replacement mother to the soon-to-be millionaire.

Gavin didn't realize he had just zoned out as he got his foot stomped on by Chloe, getting glared at by the young girl that was just learning to put on makeup.

"Did you hear me?" Gavin rolled his eyes. "Elijah wants to show me something, and we need a ride, so call a cab!" Sighing, Gavin grabbed another phone, since his was currently in use by his annoying, now-twelve-year-old, sister. Leaning back into the speaker, Chloe kept taking to the distant twin, smiling and chuckling at whatever he said. Answering questions Elijah had for her and laughed along side her when a "good" joke was said between them. Gavin shook his head and smiled, putting the phone down after confirming the payment for the cab.

The cab took at least an hour to arrive, and that was when the call ended with Chloe and Elijah, and Gavin after putting the call on speaker for him. Climbing in, the driver looked at the two and smiled.

"Where to, kids?" Gavin was about to speak before Chloe interrupted him. Yes, even for it being her twelfth birthday, she was very annoying.

"University of Colbridge, please!" the driver chuckled at the enthusiasm of the young blonde and started driving the two hour drive to the college campus putting on Jump Up Superstar, at the birthday girl's request.

When they had arrived, Gavin paid the driver a whopping $340 before chasing after his little sister. Arriving at her side, they entered into the building and found their brother, hair pulled back, still needing to shave and with his face and hands covered in oil and something, blue?

"Elijah!" Chloe shouted, running to hug her brother deep in a project that seemed far from finished. When her arms wrapped around his waist, he jumped as he was putting a screw in, dropping it, losing it in the abyss of the metallic grey floor.

"Hey, Chloe!" Elijah looked at his sister, and then at his twin, smiling at the sight of their arrival. He turned and picked up a pair of gloves covered in white balls sewn to the fabric in different spot. _Must be different pressure points in the hands_, Gavin thought as he noticed Chloe was super intrigued by the appearance of the gloves and the project that Elijah was working on, which obviously looked like a human robot without the bottom half of its body.

"What are the gloves for?" Gavin beat Chloe to the question, but thought he already knew the answer to his question.

Looking at Chloe, Elijah softened his already kind face towards his little sister, "put these on darling, and then I will tell you what they are for," Chloe, before he could even finish his sentence, was already slipping on the funny looking gloves.

"Are these motion sensing gloves?" Chloe asked, not truly understanding her question.

"Sort of, kiddo. While, yes, you move your hands, something will happen, they are connected to move the robot's arms and hands. Writing the code as to how the human hand can move without bending the physics of our movements," Gavin sighed. His twin sure knew how to sound science for a twelve year old girl.

"So, if I move my fingers, the robot will move them as well?" Elijah nodded. "So that also means that I cannot move my finger to the left or right without breaking it, which will also break the robot's fingers?"

"Not, exactly, while, yes, I do not want your fingers to be broken," Elijah lifted the left hand of the robot, "I can move the fingers left to right at a full ninety degrees, where it will not hurt it, nor break it," he demonstrated while speaking, "but it will only read as possible when the movement happens while someone is wearing the gloves. That's why I invited you guys to come over."

Gavin knew this was a ploy, "so we could help finish your code," Elijah shook his head.

"No, so you can see what the future will look like, while you move the robot without a button or a lever, but with your own body movement. Thus writing the code for more future advancements to occur."

"Alright, let's see what this sucker can do so Chloe can see the future right before her eyes," Elijah hardened his gaze at his twin. Sure they didn't see eye-to-eye, Gavin saw this as lazy, but he didn't want to say it right in front of Chloe because she was excited and was going to have fun watching this, which made Gavin have fun.

Chloe spent several hours moving her hands, watching the robot move in unison with her. Gavin was actually impressed that his own twin could do something like this, with only a little bit of guidance from Ms. Amanda. When Chloe thought it was enough, they said their goodbyes and they both gave Elijah a hug, and they left the building, after calling the taxi company and hour before they had left.

Again, they listened to Jump Up Super Star from Mario Odyssey on the way home, and they hit the final intersection when the light turned green for them.

Entering the intersection, and car rammed the taxi the kids were in. Glass shattering, cutting their faces, leaving the infamous scar on Gavin's face, and splintering everywhere that didn't hit flesh. The car rolled over several times. Everyone rolled out of their seat, and fell unconscious. Gavin didn't wake up until he heard the rhythmic beating as he noticed he had awoken in a hospital. His parents were staring at him with worried faces, and he saw Elijah holding his hand.

"Where's Chloe?" Gavin's Mother covered her mouth and left the room, a nurse following her to make sure she didn't collapse.

"I'm sorry, son," Gavin looked into his father's eyes and knew what was coming next, "she didn't make it out alive."

"It was her birthday," Elijah said, tears dropping onto the sheets, "at least she was happy, right?"

Gavin nodded, wincing at the pain he felt when he moved his head a little bit. He's had enough concussions to know that this was one, "she was singing along to Jump Up Superstar from her favorite game."

**XxX**

Gavin looked at the pan that he was using to fry some greens for his lunch for the day. He was clean and showered, but he was also half an hour late to work. He had four text messages from Connor, asking where he was.

Once he was finished getting everything ready, he got into his car and turned the key, letting the engine put a for a second to warm up. While it was warming up, he turned on his playlist, hearing the lyrics "And if the dark clouds start to swirl Don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause I'll be your 1-UP girl." He put his head on the steering wheel and began to sob, poorly singing along to the song.

* * *

Alright, here is the completed chapter. Sorry for the death, but this is part of my speculation, and also a _fan_fiction, but you may disagree on this against me. However, if there is anything that I should fix, feel free to review so I can look into it, and have a good day. Don't forget to look at the prompts I posted on my profile linking towards my tumblr account.


	8. Opera Visit (or lack there of)

Sorry for the late update. Just got lazy and unmotivated! Here is the chapter, friends!

* * *

It had been twenty years since the incident at the intersection, and Gavin really didn't want to deal with Lieutenant Anderson and his most recent loss. Especially since it was his six-year-old son. He got up, did his routine of getting ready and making his lunch and going to work. When he had arrived to the precinct, he realized the Lieutenant wasn't there yet. _Old man probably got drunk again. Trying to forget about Cole._ Gavin sighed and went over to his desk. There he saw a small envelope that had a small wax stamp to keep it closed. He knew who it was instantly.

"Of course that idiot would use old school techniques," Detective Reed said under his breath, but still smiled as he opened the envelope. Inside was a card of similar design, old fashioned, but beautiful to look at. His smirk got a little wider, showing a small amount of his pearly whites. He was brought out of thought, not opening the card just yet, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Hank Anderson. "What's up, Hank?" Gavin didn't want to hurt the lieutenant anymore than was already done.

A grunt followed suit. The man reeked of alcohol and he obviously wore clothes from the day before, but Gavin didn't say anything about that. "Fowler wants us in his office," the detective nodded, putting the card into the envelope and slipping it into his pocket before following suit with the lieutenant.

Entering the office of the precinct captain, Jerry looked at the two and grumbled something about Hank's appearance, but didn't press the matter. Instead, he looked at the two officers and smiled, "I have a case I want you two to investigate at the Opera House this Friday. Elijah Kamski is said to be going there with a guest, and there's word of a hit-man hired to take them out."

Gavin held his breath a little too long as he released a sigh. _That's what the invitation was for. He invited me to the Opera. Chloe's favorite spot!_ He didn't realize the two men were looking at him in confusion. He had to cover that up quick, or else they would know about the fact that he was the man invited to sit with his _fucking twin brother_.

"I was thinking, why would he go to an opera? It's so old fashioned and not the style that's in right now."

Hank chuckled, but stayed silent. "It doesn't matter if Kamski would be interested in going to a barn to pet some horses, he's going to get killed if you don't stop the hit-man. Whether or not that it's true is out of my jurisdiction, but you have to be ready for anything," Gavin nodded.

"Alright, I'm outta here. See you Friday, _Detective_," Hank left the office, walking out of the office. Gavin tried to follow suit, but Fowler stopped him.

"I know you're the guest, Detective Reed," Gavin mentally cursed himself.

"How so?" Fowler chuckled.

"I was a detective and higher before I became a captain of this precinct, Gavin. I knew that you were trying to cover up something. Are you and Mr. Kamski in a relationship?" Gavin had to keep himself from gagging._ I would_ never _date my brother! He's a pig! I have some finesse in finding some good man out there._ Gavin thought before smiling at Fowler.

"No. Just a friend mourning the loss of someone that was close to us. She loved going to the Opera House, so we thought it would be nice to cherish her memory by going for the night," at least it wasn't far from the truth, but it wasn't the truth.

"Alright, Reed. Sorry for asking. I just knew you were into men, and I knew you and Kamski were close, just didn't know how close," Gavin chuckled, but said nothing. Walking out of the office, Gavin sat at his desk and looked at the card, eyes softening at what was written.

I want to have you come with me to the Opera House to honor our dearest sister's life in the house of classical music. Come over to tell me if you agree.

Sincerely: Elijah Gavin Kamski

After he clocked out, he had given the invitation some thought, but he knew what he had to do. He really wanted to go to the Opera House, but he really couldn't. He cared too much about his brother to do that to him. Knowing about the hit-man and the fact that he would have to keep watch _and_ be his plus-one, he just couldn't do that to him.

He had to cancel the annual visit to the Opera House.

Entering the driveway, Gavin held his breath, but he turned off his car and walked into his childhood home, holding back tears and it was still the same as when they were kids. He knew Elijah would be in the pool at this time, and he knew Elijah would be out, awaiting his twin's arrival to give him his answer.

But then he saw _her_. And his entire body filled with rage. He didn't fucking do that, did he? He remade Chloe. The only difference was her height and the fucking LED on the side of her head. Why did he keep Chloe in the house that the real one loved so much. How could he replace her?

Looking at Elijah, he saw the sorrow in the younger twin's eyes, and he kept his mouth shut.

"I have to decline the visit," Elijah nodded. "There's a hit-man that's going to be there to attack both of us, and I was assigned to watch you and your guest, so, it can't happen this time. I'm sorry."

"I kind of figured, I'm glad you came here to not belittle me."

"I want to, so badly, but I have an idea why you made the first android after our little sister."

Walking up to the detective, Elijah pulled him into a hug, receiving a tight wrap in return from the twin, "I hope to see you around, Gavin."

"Of, course, dipshit!" Elijah chuckled, squeezing tighter, almost afraid to lose another family member that meant the world to him.

* * *

Now, if you have time, feel free to give me some pointers on what I can do better *cough* Ihavenobetareader! *cough*


	9. Lost Glove

Another two chapter update! Yay!

* * *

It all started when it was snowing. Gavin knew that his new robocop buddy hated snow, but he also knew he needed to protect his limbs from the freezing weather. He had to do one of two things: Comfort Connor or Go and find the one glove that made up his only pair. It was too cold out to go and get a a new pair, so he just wanted to stay inside where it was warm and there was a panicking android. Oh, yeah, that's why he wanted to go outside. To smoke and get away from all of the anxiety. Connor told him he was fine, as long as he didn't go outside alone, like last time. Saying something to the lines of "the snow makes me feel like I'm being suffocated while it lands so innocently and slowly building it's army until spring."

Gavin really didn't know what made the prick so afraid of snow, but for him, he hated it because it was cold, it made people sick and die and it wasn't colorful enough like the other seasons. Another reason he hated winter was because someone, no… damn, what was Connor. Gavin Reed was _not_ ready to admit that the plastic prick was a human fucking being. Anyways! The reason he hated winter other than the lack of color and lower immune systems by default was that it left Connor full of anxiety and bad memories. Gavin didn't want to pry into why the android was so terrified of snow, but dammit, he was detective of the fucking DPD. He was promoted so he _could_ ask questions so he could get answers. But before he figures out why Connor hates snow, he really wants a fucking cigarette, and he still needs to find that glove, and he wants to avoid Connor, who was probably petting the shit out of his cat right about fucking now, so he didn't worry too much about if the android was having an anxiety attack right now because he has Mr. Hairball. Cute to look at, but bites you in the ass when you step on something wet that you just then remember was what he was throwing up the night before.

Sighing, Gavin looked in the couch that Elijah generously bought him. _Damn rich dude sure knows my taste!_ Shaking his head, he chuckled. He really needed to stop getting distracted. He ended his search in the couch with a frown. It was not there, but he did find several of Mr. Hairball's toys that Gavin sworn he had put into a basket last weekend. Sighing, he decided looking for a glove that was probably not going to be found was useless and he went to go check up on Connor, who, like he had predicted, was on the floor sitting in silence, LED a steady blue and on his lap was the fucking traitor of cat-kind, Mr. Hairball. Alas, Gavin could help but smile at the scene, remembering Hank telling him that "Connor usually calmed down with some sort of animal in his lap, no matter the size," and Detective Reed could just imagine, instead of a giant Maine coon, there was an even larger animal known as the St. Bernard and that made Gavin almost laugh out loud, but he wanted to keep quiet because he really needed to stop getting distracted and look for that missing glove.

Instead of finding the glove that prevented him from going outside to smoke one miserable fucking cigarette, he decided he needed to use the bathroom. Walking, he noticed something, big? In the cat's litter box. Gavin, knowing that even a St. Bernard couldn't even poop something this big, Gavin decided he needed to investigate what was in his "king's" litter box. Kneeling down, he squinted his eyes and went to touch the object to feel something that was not poop, but was covered in cat urine.

Connor was still sitting on the floor, petting Mr. Hairball and ignoring the outside world that was not the room he was currently in right now. He enjoyed the sound of the cat's vibrating purr and the way it felt. He really enjoyed the fact that the cat, who seemed like the kind of animal that would not trust you right away, rubbed against his leg upon meeting him for the first time, wanting to be picked up. Connor really liked that the Maine coon was friendly because in all honesty, Connor never met a cat before, he only knew what they looked like from what his creators, or coders, programmed him to know before sending him to his death on the first day of his activation when tasked to deal with Daniel the AP700. He felt at peace.

Until he hears Detective Reed shouting "are you fucking shitting me right now?" Connor rolled his eyes, but knew he was slightly curious about what the man was screaming about, so he lightly picked up Mr. Hairball and stood up immediately, as the large feline was trying to climb back onto the warm android's lap. Walking into the bathroom, the place of origin of the shout that had disturbed his calamity with the Maine coon. Looking at the detective, he cocked his head to the side, confused as to what the detective was trying to pick up out of the litter box.

"Argh! That fucking cat is lucky I love him enough to leave this matter alone," Gavin grumbled, standing up, with what Connor believed to be what the glove the detective had lost earlier when they came into the house and Gavin had to use the restroom to take what Connor would like not to repeat in his mind, or out loud either. Smiling Connor looked at the detective who was also smirking. "Guess I found my lost glove, huh?" Connor just chuckled at the silliness of the response to something that was somewhat soaked in urine.

"I suggest you go put that in the washer and then hang out with me and Mr. Hairball for a little while," Gavin frowned, but shook his head. He wasn't ready to ask, even though it may not be weird anymore, leaving it at that, getting ready to wash a load of clothes and did what the machine told him to do.

* * *

Alright. So next chapter, when I get to it, will be known as Flu Season. So, if you have the time, feel free to tell me what you think of the story, always open to pointers because *couch* Idon'thaveabeta *cough* I could always improve.


	10. Flu Season (Not for Weak Stomachs)

Alright! I want to warn y'all weak stomached people because it may be gross and I want to warn you now because I don't want you to hate me for it

* * *

_**Flu Season**_

Elijah started his day off by waking up in the middle of the day, as he had pulled an all-niter working on an update for the Chloe model android. He wasn't tired, but he also wasn't awake. It had started snowing last night and the android creator remembered how much Amanda just _loved_ the snow. She didn't get it that much where she was from before moving to America. She never actually told him where she was originally from, but he had to guess she was from Grenada.

He was just laying in bed, really comfortable, ready to fall back to sleep, when his stomach gurgled. He sighed. He _really_ didn't want to get up. Alas, he sat up, and his head pounded and he really didn't realize how _cold_ it was without his blanket covering him. He was also sore. He knew his back hurt, and lifting some of the equipment last night might've done something to him, but he just didn't know why all of his body ached. Then, when he was ready to go back under the covers, his stomach gurgled once again.

"I better have to shit," Elijah sighed as he got up, and he almost fell over, but he really didn't have the time, because he really needed to get to that toilet because he needed to expel whatever was making his stomach do somersaults and he needed to do it fast because as he moved, his stomach was more energized.

Approaching the bathroom, Elijah was certain it was _NOT_ fecal matter because he put his hand over his mouth and ran to the toilet, missing the bowl my an inch and dragging it to the bowl, kneeing in his own vomit. He hurled at least seven times before he was out of breath and aware that his knee should not be wet, or on something chunky. He groaned, but didn't get up.

"Chloe!" Elijah yelled, quite weakly actually, and almost immediately, the android came running in, and awaited her orders, ignoring the mess all over her creator and the floor. "Can you get me a towel? I'm not sure I'm ready to get up yet."

"Yes, Elijah," she went to the closet, grabbing a stained towel, and handed it to Elijah. "I'll make you some tea, seeing that you are unable to eat food right now."

"Thank you, Chloe. Actually," she turned to look at him, while he was wiping the floor as well as his knee, "can you wait a while. I want to take a shower before I leave the bathroom."

Chloe nodded, turning into the bedroom, and opened the dresser, choosing the outfit for Elijah herself, considering she was staying with him after her own deviation from her code.

Elijah Kamski was someone who was fit and enjoyed exercising, but today, he felt like total shit because of the obvious, and he just realized why he was achy. He had the flu, and tea, no matter what it was, sounded really good, but he also really wanted a shower. So, slipping off his pants, somehow managing it without standing, he sat there with his butt on the cold floor, making him shiver even more. He then took off his shirt, smearing a bit of puke on his face, gagging a bit in the process, and throwing it into the pile with his pants. He really didn't see the point in wearing underpants when you're going to bed because you're just messing up something you could wear the next day.

Standing up, Elijah really didn't feel stable as his legs wobbled, and he just wanted to crawl back into bed, but instead, he stood straight and stepped towards the tub and turned on the hot water, making it almost unbearable if he wasn't sick, but he was so fucking cold! So, getting it to his accepted temperature and he stepped in. He felt so comfortable, he didn't want to sit down and he didn't want to move, but he knew that if he let the water get cold, he defeated his purpose of taking a shower in the first place: to clean off his insides from his outer skin. So, he finally moved, and got the soap and cleaned his skin, wiping exceptionally well around his chest area, where the puke had fell and soaked through his shirt. He washed his hair because it was getting greasy, and he just needed the full cleansing.

When he had finished with his shower, walking out of the tub, he saw the bathroom had been cleaned up, with his clothes replaced with a folded up t-shirt, sweatpants, underwear and an extremely baggy sweatshirt from an ex he stole it from. He also totally didn't remember putting down a rug by the tub, but he wasn't complaining because Chloe, after deviating, decided to stay because she felt like it was her job to make sure he didn't take his life when the other Chloe's left him. He didn't care either way, but now was nice. Putting on the change of clothes, he put his towel he covered himself in into the washer, and he noticed a plate of plain toast and a cup of hot tea. He really underappreciated this girl before she deviated, and he still does it now.

Looking for the android, he spots her playing a game on the PlayStation, something with guns and zombies. He wasn't going to bother her because last time, he almost got a concussion by scaring her and she started to beat him up with the controller. Instead he went to eat the toast and drink the tea and went to bed, which he was also super grateful for the changed sheets as well. He loved Chloe because this was something the real one would do for him and Gavin, and with that he fell asleep with a ghost of smile on his face.

* * *

Okay, so... Hope you enjoyed, and if you want to, feel free to tell me what you think I should improve and I will look into your criticism. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
